SIDE CHAPTERS: Veela at Heart
by MRDarling
Summary: These are the side chapters for "Veela at Heart" for mature readers only. Please read the original "Veela at Heart" if you are unfamiliar with it. It is a good read. There is a writer's note inside. Thanks for your support.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: "Veela at Heart" has many very young readers (some as young as 12, I know..I was shocked too) and I want the Original story to stay fairly clean for them.

These are just side chapters for mature audiences to read for the story "Veela At Heart". These chapters in no way progress the original story along. Please read "Veela At Heart" to get the full story. For side chapters I will always start off with part of the original to lead into the other stuff so you will be rereading sections.

I decided to just start a whole new "story" because trying to find all the reviewers who want the side chapters and connect them to the story is too hard. I will try to remember to put "SC" or "side chapter" in the original story when Draco and Hermione get naughty so you will know to look here to read.

I have had a lot of reviewers and fans who wanted lemony chapters so here is my attempt.

Again, thank you all so much. I've had so many readers for the original Veela at Heart and thanks for sticking with me as I continue to write for this story.

Much love,  
MRDarling

PS: I want to thank my Beta reader Imwaiting4myAliceandEdward for all her hard work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Side chapter to Chapter 17: Words and Actions

…I jump when I hear a loud knock at my door and swing around in time to see the door open up. Hermione peers over at me. I'm only in my boxers…in my room…in my house. I am suddenly very shy about how I look and about my room. I never feel this way and it is bloody annoying actually. Women don't make me feel this way but suddenly this one does.

"Hello, just wanted to say good night," Hermione says timidly. I reach over to grab my black, silk robe to cover myself up a bit more. I note that Hermione is in pajamas: A camisole of some kind, pink with lace straps and pajama bottoms that cover her legs up. She is not wearing a bra so I look away from her slightly embarrassed.

"You have a good shower?" I ask Hermione rather lamely. I walk over to the door and open it a bit wider but I keep myself standing in front of Hermione mostly blocking her view.

"Hm, yes I did. It was a lovely shower." She says with a smile and tries to peer around me. With a sigh I just step aside so she can see the room, waving a hand to let her know she can come inside. She steps into my room looking around. I too have a big rug that spans the whole length of the room with the family crest and a large "M". My fireplace is dark with black marble framing it. There is Quidditch gear lying here and there. My practice broom leans up against one corner. I have my large mirror of course; I cannot live without my mirror. The heavy curtains are drawn over the large windows, while my desk is cluttered with parchment, quills and an ink well. My bed is huge; it can easily fit five or six people in it. The covers are dark blue, black and green striped. The large poster bed is made of dark mahogany; the headboard has the family crest. At the foot of my bed is a chest filled with blankets with a dark cushion on top, on which I sit upon sometimes when I dress. It feels strange to see my mate walk into my room. Does my mate approve of my room?

"You know, your room is very…masculine." Hermione states as she touches my desk and picks up an eagle quill. I smirk some watching her roam around in my room.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious; I am a male and do not like to have floral things decorating my room." I smirk the signature Malfoy smirk at her. She snorts at me with a soft scowl for a moment before she chuckles softly and comes to a stop in front of me. I take a deep breath and look down at her. "Now, you have pretty much seen every room in this house."

"I really enjoyed looking at those photos of you. They make you more human." Hermione says with a grin. Thinking about those photos my mother has shown Hermione makes me wince. There are some very embarrassing ones of when I was little. "I really liked the one with you in a cloth nappy with your mother's bra on top of your head." She giggles softly and covers her mouth with one hand. I wince again and shake my head.

"Very amusing. Keep laughing Granger, I'm sure there are loads and loads of embarrassing photos of you as a child." I smirk at her and gently nudge her with my elbow. She laughs and rubs at the place I nudged her . Hermione playfully pushes me. "Hey, watch it Granger. You are going to start a full out war in a minute," I tease her. She laughs and reaches over toward my bed and grabs a pillow.

"Don't worry. I am armed just in case. See my deadly weapon?" She holds the pillow out in front of her with two hands and gives me a stern look. I smirk and reach over grabbing a pillow as well.

"I have my deadly weapon as well. Watch your back Granger." I growl at her and she laughs delightedly. She whacks me in the chest with the pillow. I pretend to fall up against the bedpost dramatically.

"I'm hit!" I shout and look down over my person to make sure I'm alright. She grins and whacks me again with the pillow. I throw my pillow aside. Enough with the pillows, I am not a pillow fight person. I grab her around her waist. She laughs loudly dropping her pillow as I toss her over onto my bed. I climb onto the bed with a big grin on my face. Climbing over her I grab her hands pinning them down by her head. Hermione laughs and wiggles around trying to get away from me.

"No, I don't think you are going to go anywhere, little mate." I smirk at her and quickly lean down kissing her lips before she has a chance to start thinking. She seems surprised from the kiss, then she makes a soft sigh. Her lips massage against mine. I let go of her hands to cup the side of her face as we continue to kiss each other. Her lips are so warm and soft against mine. When I growl in pleasure, I hear her breath hitch from my growl. Her hands grab at my back and I feel pressure from her trying to push my body closer against hers which I gladly comply. The feel of her body under mine sends waves of pleasure through me. So much so, I even gasp against her lips in surprise at how she feels. I feel like a lava is flowing from my head all the way down to my toes. There are too many clothes. My skin is burning and I think hers is too. Her skin feels hot to touch.

I break the kiss to move down her jawline to her neck. She shivers under me which just pleases me even more. I'm feeling a bit smug about it, the fact that my mate is enjoying herself and I'm the one causing this pleasure. Her whole body presses up against me when I brush my teeth up against the column of her neck. I growl against her neck and her hands grip at me even more tightly. Not only do I have the intense desire to have sex with her, I want to bite her and mark her as mine forever.

"I need to bite you. I want you to be mine." I whisper near her ear. Hermione turns her head the other way exposing more of her neck to me. I brush some of her hair away from the skin at her neck. Her neck is so elegant and pristine.

"Draco." She whispers as her hands move over my back then down the front of my chest pushing my robe open. I can't control myself anymore. I lean in and bite on the side of her neck. She inhales sharply when my teeth push against her skin. Another soft "Draco!" falls from her lips. I break just enough skin to taste her salty, metallic blood. Something is leaving my body; I feel it in my toes, my fingers to my very heart going into that bite. I pull back from her neck to look down at her. Her eyes are closed as she shivers under me.

"Hermione?" I say gruffly to her. She opens her eyes; her chocolate eyes are so dark, almost black with desire. Desire for me which makes me thrilled. She gasps out loud and grips at my shoulders, wincing as if she is in pain. All I did was bite her. I swear!

"You alright?" I ask concerned. She grips my shoulders harder and her body gets very stiff. I'm trying to remember what I've read about Veela bites. Something about venom injected in through the bite? I don't think it really hurts the mate to be marked besides just the action of biting, at least I hope not.

"You bit me." Hermione says once her body stops tensing and she touches the area where I bit her. Pulling her fingers back, she sees a couple of drops of blood on them. She looks up at me; I can see her thinking so I just let her think for a moment. I know she is thinking "Do I stay or do I leave?" I wait for her to decide which way she is going to go. Finally she leans up crashing her lips against mine. I guess she chooses to stay. Growling into the kiss, I wrap my arms around her. She is mine, all mine. Her body pushes against the front of mine and her hands frantically move to push the robe from my body. I feel the cool air hitting the back of my shoulders and down my back. I move to get the insufferable robe off me and toss it aside. I'm so aroused I hurt and I need her so badly. My boxers are very, very tight; my dick is throbbing.

I break the kiss long enough to yank her camisole off of her form. Looking down I see her bare chest. Her breasts are larger than I remember and they look perfect. I cup them both with my large hands as my lips push against hers again. She makes an arousing moan form on my lips as my hands squeeze her breasts. My thumbs move over her hard, pert nipples, I then tug on both of her nipples one by one. I break the kiss and nuzzle down toward her breasts giving each of them plenty of kisses. She pushes her hips up against mine. I laugh softly breaking the kiss.

"Keep doing stuff like that and I'm not going to be able to control myself." I tell her. Hermione looks up at me with embarrassment for a brief moment. Her sweet scent clouds my senses. Hermione's eyes grow wider, I think from the look on my face once I catch it. I let out a feral growl in which she bucks her hips up against mine again, pressing herself against my very hard and swollen dick. I groan next to her ear unable to help it. She is trying to get out of her pajama bottoms so I have to let go of her to help her. I pull off her pajamas roughly and grab her knickers yanking them down her legs. I am pleased to see how…aroused she is for me. I give her a Malfoy smirk as I toss aside her knickers and push my boxers off. She gives me a look over from head to toe. I know I'm gorgeous and I know she likes what she sees. Veelas are meant to be attractive, very attractive. She blushes hard when her eyes come down to rest on my hard dick. She brushes her fingers over my shaft and I shiver in delight from the touch, purring loudly.

I take in the view of her body and appreciate how beautiful she is. Her skin is creamy with little freckles over the tops of her shoulders. Her breasts I've already squeezed and kissed on. Her hips are curvy and her legs seem to go on for miles which are interesting seeing that she is short. Her gender is wet and waiting for me, it looks so inviting. I brush my fingers up against her gender. She moans and shivers. She reaches lower and grabs my hand, biting down on her bottom lip seeming very nervous.

"Wait, I'm…er…I mean I want to do this but I'm new to all this. I have never…I mean I've read about this but…"she shakes her head quickly and seems embarrassed. I understand what she is saying and she should not feel embarrassed. I feel amazingly smug about this in fact; all that time she was out wandering the woods with Potter and Weasley she never once shagged either of them. And here I am, Draco Malfoy, about to take her, in my house, in my room, in my bed. I nod my head once and she let's go of my hand.

"Alright, well, for one just relax. I'll be good to you." I tell her as I move my body back over hers. She smiles up at me as one of her arms move around to drape across my firm shoulders. I keep my hand between her thighs and look down at her face as my fingers brush against her damp gender again. She closes her eyes with another moan. I chuckle softly from her reaction; she's very sweet. Her legs falls open in which I quickly push my hips up between her legs. Pushing her lips against mine, she kisses me rather firmly. Her tongue pushes into my mouth and assaults my own. I move both my arms around her pushing the front of her body against mine, needing to feel the length of her body, her breasts push against my chest. I growl into the kiss and my hips push forward; the head of my dick pushing between the folds of her gender. She smells so good it's driving me mad.

I then place my hands on either side of her, and look down into her pretty face. She reaches up pushing her hands into my hair. I moan softly because it's arousing to have her hands in my blonde hair. I push my hips again; my dick pushes against her gender trying to get in. I see her body tensing up, her hands fist up in my hair. I stroke her arm and move down over her breast trying to calm her until I'm able to get in. It's a slow process, me pushing and her tensing up until she calms down so I can push more in. She is very tight and she is amazingly hot inside. She winces a couple of times and looks uncomfortable. I feel bad that it hurts for her but at the same time I want to be inside of her and I'll do whatever it takes to attain my goal. I'm half away inside when she moves her hands from my hair to my shoulders. Her cheeks are flush.

"Like a band-aide Draco, just do it quick before I change my mind." Hermione says to me as her voice trembles. I raise an eyebrow then nod my head once. I grab her hip with one hand; I see her mentally preparing herself. I want to watch her face but at the same time I don't because I know it will hurt her more than it will hurt me. I hate to see my mate in pain. I look at her face anyway. I shove my hips forward firmly andmy dick ploughs through inside of her. Her dark eyes widen in surprise as she cries out. Her whole body is very tense under mine and her breathing becomes ragged. She whimpers softly once.

"Shh, it's alright Hermione. I'm sorry it hurts." I whisper to her and lean in to kiss her lips gently. She cups the back of my neck and I feel her fingers digging into my skin. She takes a couple of deep breaths as she looks up into my eyes; I can feel her adjusting around me. I am so relieved I am inside of her. Finally, I got what I want. I purr very loudly with a pleased smile on my lips. She nods her head giving me the "ok" to continue.

Soon, I'm able to move my hips about, gently of course. I am thoroughly pleased with myself when my mate moans in pleasure and writhes under my body. She is starting to enjoy the sensations instead of feeling pain. My dick pulses inside of her needing release. Her tight walls massage against my shaft as I buck my hips. She feels so amazing inside it is hard to describe it. Her body pressing against mine, her moans and gentle cries of pleasure just make me want to do more for her. I feel pressure building up inside of me and I know I will not last much longer. I lean in kissing against her neck and lick over the bite mark. Her hands stroke over my shoulders and sweep down my back as I gently make love to her. Her hands feel so good and make me shiver in pleasure.

I've shagged many women but this is different, this feels different. It is much deeper than just a quick shag. There is a connection. This is what it's supposed to be about, being with that one person whom you know you are meant to be with for the rest of your life. The more I give to Hermione Granger, the more she gives back to me, Draco Malfoy. That is love.

She gets even tighter around me and makes it difficult to keep moving my hips. I try to continue with the gentle, steady thrusts to give her more. I feel her small body tense up under mine and I know what is about to happen. She cries out loudly.

"Say my name!" I tell her firmly before she has an orgasm. She grips at my back and her head tilts back into the pillows. She says my name not once but three times. "Draco! Oh Draco! Draco!" as she orgasms. I stop moving my hips unable to keep going. She is so tight and squeezes me like she is trying to milk my seed from my shaft. Her orgasm hits me hard, I can feel the heat of it wash over my dick inside of her and I shiver, moaning her name near her ear. I push my face into the crook of her neck; I grip at her body needing it even closer to me if that is possible. She grips at my body with all her might, her legs wrap around my hips. I have an orgasm right after hers. I feel the seed pouring into her gender, I moan her name again. I buck my hips up once trying to get more of my seed into her.

Finally, I lie on top of her breathing loudly and look down into her chocolate eyes. I kiss her lips a couple of times.

"That felt so good." Hermione whispers shakily at me. I nod my head and start to purr very loudly at her. She laughs and shakes her head. I think she cannot believe she just made love with me. I can hardly believe it myself. And I marked her as my mate as well!

"It did feel good little mate." I grin at her. I stay inside for a moment longer not wanting to let my mate go. Sleep is starting to crash over me, however, so I do pull myself out of her and roll over onto my back beside her. I keep an arm around her holding her against me. I smirk to myself and shake my head. She is marked. She is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 18: Who Needs Friends...

"Stay with me until I go back to sleep Draco?" Hermione asks me. I nod my head. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight, her skin is so pretty and her eyes are dark.

"Yes, I will Hermione. I'll stay here for you." I tell her and lean in to kiss her forehead. She snuggles up close to me, she drapes an arm over my waist. I purr softly which she giggles.

"I like it when you purr." She says quietly to me. I feel her hand move from my waist and travel up and down my side slowly. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I don't usually have these nightmares often. It's a little bit embarrassing, the girl wonder who helped Harry Potter gets nightmares."

"You are only human Hermione. Everyone has nightmares. In fact I just had a dream you were pregnant and that was a nightmare!" I say to try to lighten the mood up for her. She chuckles softly and lifts her head up off her pillow to look at me. The moon shimmers over her skin.

"I was pregnant in your dream? I can't even imagine you being a father. Draco Malfoy a father." She grins at me. I lean up and press my lips gently against hers before dropping my head back to her pillow. She lays her head back down to her pillow, her nose almost touching my nose now as we look at each other.

"Well, I can't imagine being a father either. And a pregnant Hermione…oh Merlin…you will be even more bossy and reading every book known to wizard-kind on babies." I grin at her. She grins back at me then yawns sleepily. I brush some of her curls behind her ear. "Go to sleep. Only dream of pleasant things like me naked or well…me naked" I smirk.

She punches my arm which kind of hurt. Of course, I will never admit to it. She does have a good swing. She also has a pretty good slap too which nearly caused my teeth to rattle around in my head in our third year.

"Why would I ever want to dream about a pasty ghost of a man hm?" she says tartly then rolls over so her back is to me. I sigh and wrap an arm around her waist to pull her against my body. I close my eyes pushing my face into her bushy hair and breathe in her pretty scent. I want to hold her and protect her. I wish I could take those scary dreams away of my aunt torturing her. I wish I could take away the war. I wish I could take the "Mudblood" scar off her hand.

I think I should soothe her the best way I know how, so I brush some of her hair away from her neck. I see the moon shining over the dark bite mark over her neck. I lean down kissing against her bite. A little tingle goes through my body as I kiss it. She makes a soft sigh and rolls over onto her back to look up at me. She brushes her fingers over my lips before kissing me. She drapes an arm over my shoulder, her hand pushes at the back of my head bringing me closer to her. Our kisses become more heated and fervent. She moans on my lips which sounds lovely and wonderful to my ears.

She pulls at my shirt trying to get it off me. I smile and comply with helping her remove my shirt. I break the kiss to get the shirt over my head then I grab her camisole and toss it aside. The moon bathes her breasts in light, I lean in pressing kisses over her pretty breasts. She laughs softly enjoying my kisses. I lick on her left nipple, she breathes in sharply as my mouth wraps around it and sucks. She arches her back pushing her breasts up. My hand finds the other, I knead and massage it.

"Draco, it feels so good." She whispers. I feel her hips lifting up off the bed and pull on her shorts. I groan against her breast and help her pull her shorts off along with her knickers. I break away from her breast, her nipple wet from being in my mouth, I manage to get my boxers off so I'm starkers as well. My dick is throbbing with wanting to be inside of her. I look over her body which is a mixture of dark and light from the shadows and moon. She looks so enticing. I need her. Seems she feels the same way as I do. Her dark eyes are full of lust and longing. I'm sure my own eyes are solid black from lust.

Hermione's long legs falls open and I see her gender. I grin to myself and without thinking I lean down between her legs. I want to taste her and pleasure her. My hands grip the back of her thighs as my lips and tongue brush up against her wet gender. She smells and tastes so good. She gasps sharply and slams her thighs shut around my head.

"Draco! What are you doing?" she shrieks at me. I struggle to get my head out from between her thighs. She is very strong! My face is still up against her gender and I can't breathe.

"Hermione…can't breathe…move…move…your legs!" I manage to gasp out and tug on her thighs trying to pry them apart. She pulls her legs apart and I quickly pull my head away before she decides to suffocate me. Though suffocation between her legs doesn't sound so bad but I would like to live a bit longer. I sit on my knees, I see she is looking so embarrassed and I'm a little bit embarrassed too.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, you took me by surprise. I'm…er…shy. The thought of your face…right there…"she stammers trying to get her point across. Alright, I get it. My face against her gender scares her.

"I should have said something before…just jumping at you like that." I say and wave it off like it is nothing. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand to clean it off before leaning over her wanting to kiss her some more.

"Forgive me?" I purr softly at her. She nods her head before grabbing me and crushing her lips against mine. I moan on her lips liking this. She is taking a bit of control. She takes one of my hands and moves it down between her legs. I break the kiss to give her a smirk. I have no problems with pushing my fingers in her. I brush my fingers against her gender gently. She grips at my shoulders with both hands now and breathing heavily. Her cheeks are flushed though it's hard to tell in the moonlight. I push a finger into her, she tenses up only for a moment then relaxes. I pump my finger in her then bite on my bottom lip as I slip a second on in her tight hole. She moans out in pleasure which makes me smirk and feel good that I'm pleasuring her.

"A little bit more Draco." She says softly to me and her legs spreads out a bit more. I lean in kissing against her neck on down to her collar bone. I wiggle my fingers around firmly, I can feel her tighten around my fingers a couple of times. I don't want her to have an orgasm yet. I growl at her and pull my slick fingers out. I want in and I want in right now.

"I'm going to take you." I say huskily at her. She nods her head then grabs her wand from her bedside table, she mumbles a little spell. I almost forgot about birth control. I'm glad she has her head on straight while all I can think about is shoving myself into her! She puts her wand back before pushing her lips against mine. Her tongue pushes into my mouth. I kiss her back lustfully, our tongues wrestle about in my mouth. I am fully aware of only her and her body.

I move my hand down to my throbbing, aching dick and guide it toward her tight gender. I break the kiss to look down at her pretty face. She nods her head once then I push my hips forward. I groan at how tight she is around me as I push in. She is so hot around my dick it almost burns. I love it. She moans out loudly with a mixture of pleasure and slight pain. She still isn't use to this. Once I manage to get myself into her, I wait a moment as I wait for her to adjust to me.

"I'm alright." She gasps softly at me. I move my hips and watch my mate's face. She looks so beautiful with the moon and shadows playing across her body. I buck my hips firmly inside of her, I'm slick with the wetness from her gender. Her hands grip at the back of my shoulders as she moans and cries out with each passing thrust. Her small body rocks gently under my much larger one. I close my eyes as I feel myself getting very close. She tightens so hard around me suddenly I gasp out. Her body gets very tense then she cries out my name as she has her orgasm. I feel my whole body burn white hot as she orgasms and I let mine go too. I feel my seed gush out and into her. I push my hips a couple more times as the flow slows down. Once I feel empty, I pull out of her. Finally, after the intense love making, I lay down beside her and pull her against my body to hold her. She sighs very contently.

"Just until I go to sleep remember." She says lazily, her eyes start to close.

"Wait, I can't sleep with you after all that?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised. She shakes her head. This witch, I swear!

"No, now don't question me. I'm too tired." Hermione says bossily at me. I grumble under my breath then agree. I want to sleep in the bed with her! Why can't I sleep in the bed with her? Never have I been kicked out of a woman's bed after shagging. I'm the one that kicks women out of bed! It deflates my ego, I have to admit. I'll argue about it later with her.

"Goodnight, little mate." I say into her ear. She makes a soft "mm" and her breathing becomes deep. Her whole body is lax. She fell asleep pretty quickly. I stay still for ten more minutes before I attempt to take my arm away. I move to get out of bed and she clings to my arm so tightly, I think she is going to rip it off. I lay back down behind her again and wait for another few moments. She relaxes her grip on my arm finally and I try again. Her small hands clamps around my arm again, I feel her nails digging into my skin. I groan and plop back down. I guess I'm stuck here for the night. Though, it's not so bad, I'm with my mate, however, I would like my arm back.

XXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this little side chapter. It was kind of interesting for me to write this one. I know it's not perfect. Anyway, Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 19: Valentine's…ugh

Finally, the dreadful day of Valentine's arrives. There is no way to stop it, and there is no way around it. I roll out of my bed and walk past my full length mirror. I stop and walk backwards to look at myself. My blond hair is sticking up all over the place. I groan and try to fix my hair but it seems unfixable today. It doesn't want to fall perfectly. I guess I will have to slick my hair back today. I pull on my boxers to make sure everything is just perfect. I smirk letting go of my boxers then head out toward the bathroom to get ready for the day. I whistle to myself as I pad over. Hermione swings the door open wearing a towel around herself. Her hair is damp and hangs down over her shoulders and back. Her skin is pink from the heat of the shower. She looks glorious.

"Well, this is a beautiful sight to behold first thing in the morning." I purr silkily at her with a rakish smile. I step closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist so she can't get away from me. Hermione blushes hard as she tries to keep her towel around herself.

"I need to get dressed, Draco." Hermione says. She tries to pull out of my grasp but I tighten my grip around her. Oh no, I'm not letting her go just yet. I press my body up against the front of hers with a soft growl. She blushes hard and wiggles about against me.

"Careful Granger, keep doing that and I will have to rip that towel right off you." I growl near her ear. She stops moving, I lean down push my nose into her neck and press kisses against her. She moves an arm around my waist leaning her soft body against me. I nip at her neck near the spot where my now healed over mark use to be. She takes a sharp breath inward. I then pull away teasingly and give her a wink.

"My turn in the bathroom." I chuckle as I step around her. She scowls at me then she changes her facial expression to a sweet smile. She turns in my direction, she fixes her towel just so, a bit of her cleavage is showing. I, being the male that I am, cannot help but look down. I feel a smile creeping across my face. I reach an arm out to bring her against me so I can feel the length of her body against me. She steps just out of reach and shakes a finger at me.

"Nope, I'm not falling for that again." Hermione says with a sly smirk on her lips. I really want her! I step closer to her with a soft growl. She takes a step back with a laugh.

"Come on, Granger." I complain and try to get closer to her. She laughs again take a few jumps away from me just out of reach. I growl low in my throat and move after her. She just laughs teasingly at me. I'm starting to get frustrated. She's moving around with that beautiful body almost exposed and almost within reach then suddenly she isn't! She is a tease! That vixen!

"Draco, what's the matter, hm? You can't take a bit of teasing? I'm just doing what you did to me." Hermione waggles an eyebrow at me. She's by the couch now. I run over to the couch and leap onto it swinging my arms to grab at her. She ducks just out of the way and runs over to her bedroom door laughing. I growl loudly and leap over to her bedroom. I manage to get to the door before it slams shut on me. I growl loudly at her as I push her up against her bedroom door. I grab her towel and rip it right off her body. She gasps loudly moving her hands to cover up. I shake my head and grab at her hands to keep her from covering up that beautiful body that I want to take advantage of. I am instantly aroused. I am hurting with how aroused I am from her teasing me with her body.

"Bloody hell Hermione." I grin down at her. She blushes hard as I rake my eyes over her body. I rip off my boxers quickly and grab her waist lifting her up. "Wrap your legs around me." I tell her. She moves those amazing legs around my waist. I feel her gender pressing up against my lower pelvic area. I groan loudly as I bring myself closer so her back is flat against the door.

"We have classes soon Draco!" Hermione says breathlessly. I look at her like she's mad. Who cares about classes right now? I honestly don't. I grab at her thighs to hold her up against me. I can feel that she's already a bit damp. I lean in kissing her lips firmly.

"I can be quick, little mate." I purr at her as I bit on her ear. She gasps softly and moves her arms around my neck.

"Wait, you can have sex against a door?" she asks innocently. I forgot that she is still a tiny bit new to all of this. I cannot help but smile at her.

"Yes Hermione, you can. You can have sex against the door, you can on the coffee table, couch is a given, in the shower, pretty much anywhere if you feel adventurous." I then move a hand between her legs to push a finger up into her as best I can. She arches her back with a soft moan. I feel her getting wetter as I finger her.

"Oh, it feels lovely." Hermione says shakily. I slip in a second finger to get her nice and slick for me. I feel my dick throbbing needing to get inside of her. I finger her roughly, she seems to be doing alright with it. She moans in pleasure and I feel some of her wetness dripping. I yank my fingers out and shove my hips forward. My dick rubs up against her gender hard.

"Draco!" she gasps out and shifts in my grasps. "OH! I almost forgot that spell so I don't get preggers." She exclaims loudly. I groan and put her back down. She is right. I do not have enough control to pull out in time. Actually, I prefer all of my seed to be in her any way. Makes me feel a bit smug about it, a bit of me in her.

"Right, go find your wand so you can do the spell. I don't want you pregnant either. That would be scary in all honesty." I say huskily. She hurries to her bedroom and I follow right after her. She reaches for her wand on her bedside table and does her spell quickly before putting it back on the table. The wand rolls off and falls to the floor. She bends down which gives me a glorious view of her bum and gender. I growl loudly and I am right behind her in seconds. I grab her hips and lead her over to the bed. I'm going to take her right now. No more waiting.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione says slightly alarmed. I have her bent over the bed as I push my dick up against her gender. She arches her back with a loud moan. "Oh!" she gasps as I shove myself up into her gender quickly before she gets away. I groan loudly and close my eyes loving how she feels around my dick. I love how hot and tight she is. She pulses around my dick. I start bucking my hips and my dick slides back and forth inside of her. I hear her moaning loudly. I keep one hand on her hip squeezing it while the other reaches around to grab at her breasts that hang down between her arms. I squeeze on her breast then pull on her hard nipple firmly. I buck harder needing more and feeling more of her.

"Bloody hell, you feel amazing." I manage to say between my own moans of pleasure. I squeeze on her breast then move my hand back to her hip. I grip her hips harder. I push her a bit more, she seems to be taking it well. I feel her tighten up hard around me and I tilt my head back. Merlin, that feels great. I'm throbbing harder inside of her. I lean down kissing against the middle of her back and shoulders which I slow down my thrusting as I kiss.

"Oh, I'm getting closer. A bit more." I hear her say. I grin widely from what she says. A bit more huh? Alright then. I have no problem with that. I stop my kissing and concentrate on thrusting into her. I thrust harder which her body rocks back and forth. It is a good thing I am holding her hips so she doesn't get away from me. Her gender grips me so hard I groan rather loudly. She has escalated from moans to cries of pleasure. Her gender spasms around my dick. Oh yes, that feels so good. I almost cum but I want her to hold back. I'm hurting with how much I want to explode inside of her. She finally orgasms.

"Draco! Ooooooh!" I hear her cry out. She gushes over my dick and I can't control myself either. I cum pretty soon after. I slow my hips down as I too moan. I feel it all shoot out of me and into her. I finally stop my hips once she is finished and same for me.

"Hermione." I say in a raspy voice. I close my eyes enjoying how she feels. I lean down kissing the backs of her shoulders again. I lay my head down between her shoulder blades as I try to catch my breath.

"Well, I had planned to do it against the door but I couldn't control myself." I say. I pull away from her and spin her back around so she is facing me. Her cheeks are flushed. She leans up kissing my lips and wraps her arms around my neck. I feel her glorious breasts pushing against my chest.

"I loved it. At first I had no idea what you were doing back there. That was very foreign to me and I'm glad you just took control." Hermione says honestly. I sit down on her bed and pull her down with me. I kiss on her breasts before making her sit on my lap.

"I'm happy that I pleased you so much." I whisper as I kiss on her lips firmly. She moans on my lips then pulls back with a soft laugh.

"We really ought to get ready for school. It's getting so late and now I'm all dirty again." Hermione says then nods looking down between her legs at the mess we both made.

"You're a witch, you have a wand, you can easily get yourself all cleaned up." I laugh and kiss on the tops of her breasts before pushing her off my lap. "Go get ready for school. If you want a shower, fine, then I'll just wait. You go first." I say and give her bum gentle slap. She jumps and rubs her bum, she grins at me.

"I think I will take a quick shower." She says and ruffles my hair all up.

"Oy! Don't touch my hair! I have to keep it perfect!" I complain. She just laughs at me and heads out of her bedroom to go shower. I throw myself back on her bed and look up at the ceiling with a big grin. I think I am falling in love with her.


End file.
